


Alike, unlike

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's supposed to be the mirror of his father, the exact image, bred and raised to be a perfect copy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike, unlike

He's supposed to be the mirror of his father, the exact image, bred and raised to be a perfect copy. The same pale blond hair, the same icy grey eyes, the same pointed nose and thin lips. His forehead had developed the same furrows, his mouth was bracketed with the same grooves. His left arm bore the same faded, twisted Mark. At a glance, he was his father.

It was when he looked at her that she saw the difference. His eyes warmed, his lips curled in a smile. He looked at her, he reached for her. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her curled in against his chest, bent to kiss the top of her head and murmured soft affections into her hair. 

He'd learned to stand on his own, to make his choices and live his life. He had changed. Changed enough to admit he had been wrong, changed enough to open his mind and his heart. He was like his father in so many ways, but when she felt his kiss behind her ear or felt him wrap around her as he slept, she knew he was his own man. A man worth loving.


End file.
